Rainy Day
by PrincessXXMoonXX
Summary: Draco thinks about some things during a rainy day.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. No need to sue me. You won't get anything out of me, that's why.

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved the rain. He loved the dark and stormy sky and the wonderful _drip, drip, drip_ of water hitting the ground and other objects and he loved how the drops of rain looked like crystals. He loved everything about it and everything that came with it.

On this particular rainy day, Draco could be found outside, in the rain. Sheets of water rushed from the sky while lightning hit the ground bringing with it mighty rolls of thunder. A thunderstorm. _'Prefect'_, thought Draco as he made his way to the lake.

The Slytherin had been having the worst week when he had a revelation about a certain Boy-Who-Lived. A revelation that had shaken him to the very core and was very commanding in being known. He, Draco Malfoy, the sworn enemy of Harry Potter, loved the golden boy of Gryffindor.

'_Love is such a strong word. Like is the better word for it,'_ Draco mused to himself. _'Oh, who am I kidding? I love that damned boy and there is no denying it. Damn Harry Potter! Damn him to the very depths of hell!'_

The rant going on in his head was long enough for him to reach the Birch tree near the lake and sat before he began hitting his head with his fists. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really in love with some dumb twerp who got lucky all the time? There was nothing to like about him. Well, he did have great hair even if it was messy. And he had the most beautiful eyes, and and hold the hell up!

Draco had supposedly hated Harry ever since that idiot had denied a chance of friendship in first year. After he became a Gryffindor and hung with those poor Weaselys, there was no way a friendship could be forged. Which was way he had given up after the first year. _'No point in wasting my time when I've got bigger fish to fry.'_

Draco laughed at himself. His mind was racing with a million different thoughts and all of them had to be related to Potter in one way or another. He looked to the dark and cloudy heavens before screaming to some god that probably wouldn't answer him, "why me! Why me!" His screams were in vain for then at that moment a roll of thunder drowned him out as well as shaking him up. So maybe that god had heard him and was responding. Too bad Draco didn't understand what kind of sign that was.

Just then he heard a heavy foot fall. "Well Potter, only you could give yourself away during a thunderstorm. Hanging around with that great oaf too long you have." Only then did Draco chance at look at Harry. The look of anger on the younger's face was intense enough for Draco to hang his head in shame.

"So it's true then? Slytherins do have feelings? After all these years I thought you all to be heartless, manipulative snakes. But I s'ppose that everyone's wrong on thing or another," said Harry with a twist of humor hidden in his words. He watched the Slytherin for a few more moments before sitting beside him.

"What are you doing out here? The Weasel and the Know-It-All grating your last nerves with all that fucking they're doing? Upset they aren't letting you in on the games?" Draco's teeth chattered slightly as the cold began to register in his mind. Cold fingers gripped Draco's arm and pulled up. The smaller began to fight back, trying to pry the fingers off and get the blood flowing back to his arm. Only when he felt hot breath on his ear, did he stop and look at his unwanted company.

"Shut up. Say another damn despicable word about them, and I'll kill you without hesitation."

Draco cringed at the words that spilled from Potter's mouth out of plain fear. The fact that the Gryffindor could speak such threats with ease was something new. And for the fact that Draco knew that the Boy Wonder would without a doubt follow through with his threats was a fear that would break the blonde boy in pieces. Literally, but this wouldn't stop Draco from hurting the one person he loved and making himself a bastard in the eyes of that person.

"Geeze Potter, with the way you go on about them it seems that your getting a little upset your sex toys aren't as clean as you thought them to be. Maybe you haven't gotten laid in a while? The Weasely bitch not giving up the goods?"

A loud _smack_ echoed as the back of a hand collied with a soft cheek. Draco gasped as his head twisted with the force and his knees gave way, sending him to the ground. The blonde lay there letting the pain caresses his face and the brunette send curse after curse upon him.

'_Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just leave the boy in peace? He seemed to want a truce but I can't give him that. I can't give him or offer him nothing worth using. I'm a no good bastard who deserves to be lonely and die a painful death and burn in hell because I can't give him or anybody something worthy. Please just kill me now! Please!_'

Having this revealed this to himself, Draco cried. He let the tears wind their hot path down his cheeks and he let the sobs shake his small frame. He let the truth seep in with the pain and the facts that proved it. He could care less that Harry Potter of all people was watching and trying to figure out why he was crying. Draco just hoped that the bloody Gryffindor would leave him to cry his heart out in peace.

"_I ought to be happy he didn't kill me although that is a good prospect right now. Leave this world and not hurt soul in the process. Too finally make someone happy. Why don't things ever go my way?"_

Because things never go right for Draco Malfoy. Never in all his seventeen years of living, nothing ever went remotely right for the Slytherin. And nothing would ever go right. Even when it rained.

* * *

Go a head and press that review button. Make my day! 


End file.
